The present invention relates to a fuel supply device for the fuel container from which fuel is supplied to an internal combustion engine.
Fuel supply devices for the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Upon such fuel supply devices disclosed in the German Document G4103920A1. It has a fuel container for storing fuel and an auxiliary container in which the fuel container is insertable to store a part of the fuel. The auxiliary container has a receptacle for positioning a fuel feeding aggregate. A tank flange is provided on the upper side of the auxiliary container and supports the auxiliary container in the fuel tank. The tank flange has connecting devices for electrical and hydraulic connection conduits. For filling the auxiliary container with fuel, a pump is provided in its lower region and supplied with fuel into the auxiliary container. It is controllable via a measuring device to obtain a predetermined level of the fuel to be supplied in the auxiliary container. Such an arrangement which is insertable from above in the fuel container requires a relatively accurate dimensioning of the corresponding parts to arrange the pump for the auxiliary container or for the fuel feeding aggregate near a bottom of the fuel container, so as to make available the complete volume of the fuel container for feeding to an internal combustion engine.